Come To An End
by SkailarandZane4ever
Summary: When Lloyd, and Zane are killed in battle, the whole team is left to grieve the loss and battle on their own. My worst nightmare. My worst nightmare... has come true. My brother is dead.I lay on the ground next to him, curled up like a child. His pretty blonde hair was splattered with his own blood.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Lloyd had died in the process of defeating the Overlord? What if Zane was killed at the hands of Garmadon himself? What are the others to do with them gone? Not just friends were lost, but brothers...**

* * *

The cold breezy night was shut out from light, the clouds covered the moon, and stars all together. "Come on!", Lloyd barked loudly. "This is it. The final battle...", Lloyd said under his breath.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about going here!", Lloyd's sister, Skailar, looked back, but kept on running.

"You always do.", Cole hissed.

"Alright! Let's not fight, we can't argue and then be mad at one another when we need each other!",Lloyd stopped and turned to his sister and friends.

Skailar rolled her eyes. "Can we go? It's not like we have an entire country to save!", Kai spat impatiently.

"No one asked you Kai.", Skailar hissed back to the red ninja.

Skailar was the first to take off running again. Ans first to get there. "Oh I don't like this plan... You sure you don't need me?", Skailar had only come to protect them on their way there.

"Yes, I am sure. Thank you. Now go back to the Bounty.", Lloyd ordered.

Skailar looked at the ground and nodded. "Good luck... Do me a favor will you?", Skailar asked.

"Huh?", Lloyd asked.

"All of you come back to me, Sensei, and Misako in one piece...Please...", Skailar turned and ran back.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Oh My sister is trouble... But Since she... Well, since she was kidnapped and raped, I dont want to take chances, because she might be pregnant... But I must worry about Ninjago first! Ninjago first, Ninjago first! Zane, Jay, and Cole went in on the left, Kai and I to the right. "Alright Kai, We split up here.", I said.

"Alright, see ya in there Lloyd...", Kai said in reply to me.

Kai and I split up, and... I could never have imagined what happened to me next... Overlord, and my Father right there! "Look...Who'se here Garma...Don...",The Overlord hissed (Ok, yes he does speak like this!)

"Ah, Lloyd, I thought you'd never get here... I've been waiting for you!", My father came near me, Overlord, and Stone army.

"I have to fight... For Ninjag...AH!", I could not complete my words, My father had killed me by then. A sword straight to my neck...

**Zane's P.O.V**

I heard Lloyd scream, I wasnt the only one. Kai, Cole, and Jay had heard it too. Our first instinct? Run straight to Lloyd. We found Lloyd, on the ground, bleeding to death right there. My eyes instantly teared up. "Lloyd!", I heard a voice from behind us. Not just Skailar, Misacko too.

Skailar, without thinking, she ran to her brother, protecting his lifeless body from further harm. She was crying, but she kept fighting, and kept at it, until we came in to help her. Skailar fell to her knees at first chance. She already had red eyes, and she lay her forehead on her brother's chest. "Lloyd!", she screamed.

Misacko came up shortly after, and began to cry along side Skailar. I stopped watching, and continued to fight Garmadon. "You just killed your son, and you see nothing wrong with that!", I yelled pushing Garmadon back two steps.

"No! With my son gone, I can take Ninjago for my own, you stupid ninja!", Garmadon hissed.

I fought the Dark Lord for only a few more minutes.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

My worst nightmare. My worst nightmare... has come true. My brother is dead.I lay on the ground next to him, curled up like a child. His pretty blonde hair was splattered with his own blood. Zane was fighting my father, Jay, Cole, and Kai, fought the Stone Army. My vision was blurred, and I could not even begin to move. Now, all I wanted was death. Death to come, for me to be with my younger brother, and see his smile again, but I know it wont happen. Not now. Not here. I hear grunting, and I open my eyes, Zane is now struggling to fight Garmadon. I struggle up to help him, but Im too late, a sword through him in two different spots, his face, and his control panel. I knew that Julien wouldn't be able to fix it. I crawl helplessly over to 's not entirely shut down yet, and I can barely even speak. "W-win for u-us ok?", Zane stuttered out and he weakly took my arm.

"I... I-I I promise... I promise.", I answered I pressed his forehead against mine. "Don't go...", I cry out.

Zane's eyes are shut, but he smiles weakly. "I-I love you...", he said weakly, and hoarsely.

"I love y-you more... I can't go on without you... Don't go...", I said again and I knew that it wasn't going to work.

my tears dripped down his face, and I just left them. "w-win...", he said, he still had a faint smile on his face.

He opened his eyes once more, and I saw how they were afraid, how they were terrified to die. "I will...", I said as I choked on my tears.

"I love you...", and he'd left us all.

Zane's smile disappeared, and so did his life. I screamed in agony and hate and sadness. I looked back at my brother, still there still dead, still gone... I stare back at Zane. His beautiful eyes still open, I don't want to, but I gently close them with my fingers. They both looked so small. They looked so helpless, and so fragile. And after 20 minutes, we are running, running back all teary eyed and shattered. We get to the bounty, and I drop at the places where they placed the two dead was a space between them, and I made myself smaller. I layed between them, and I heard a voice scream "My son!" it was Julien...

I don't look up I just lay there. Trying to die, just trying. All my fond memories of the two boys were forgotten at that very second. Julien was there at Zane's side. He flipped open the chest panel, and there were just too many irreplaceable parts, that could not be fixed or changed. "Im s-sorry...", I whisper out.

Zane's dad looks at me and pressed his lips together. "My dear, it was not your fault.", He said teary, and sad.

"Y-y-yes it was!", I spat in anger. " If I had... If I had just been faster... I-I could have saved him!", I said between sobs.

My uncle placed his hand on my head. "It is not your fault. You mu-mussent blame yourself.", he said.

I didn't move, I lay there, until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skailar's P.O.V**

After three weeks, we were home, in Ninjago. Without Zane, and without Lloyd. There was a ceremony for them both. The mayor of Ninjago City gave a long speech about Zane's courage, and Lloyd's heart. That they would have made fine additions to the nation. I was not paying attention, and I didn't even know that we were being given our Medals of Honor. I let Julien keep Zane's medal, but, I fought Misacko for Lloyd's. I won. The mayor whispered to me: "Im sorry this happened..."

I nodded. I could not say anything, if I had, or at least tried, it would not be audible. At all. Before Zane and I left, we'd already had plans to marry, and Lloyd was going to move out on his own. I was choked up, when I left. Disappointed on every level. And I was tired so I was happy that I could sleep for a while. My dream? Oh it was reliving the death of Zane and Lloyd. I wake up screaming. Gasping for breath, and comes in to see if im alright. "Im fine.", I tell him, when it could not be further from the truth.

Kai held out his arms, he was there to support me. I hesitated a little at first but gave in, an hugged him. "It's all gonna be alright.", he reassured me. "it will.", I didn't believe him of corse but at least he was trying.

"No it wont.", I moaned quietly.

I pulled away from Kai. "I gotta go.", I said.

"Go where?", Kai asked.

"Pharmacy!", I answered, and I was gone.

Ya see, about 1 1/2 weeks before we got to the dark island, I was kidnapped and raped. I know it was stupid sounding not using my shapeshifting, but it's an elemental power, and I was in a venge stone cage, so I could not really do anything, but anyway! I made myself presentable and left. Hair was up, and I swear people were following me! Paparazzi! News crews, that kind of thing. I got to the pharmacy, and I bought 3 pregnancy tests, and the girl at the counter just stared at me. "What!", I finally said.

"Your pregnant?", she said.

I didn't see why it was her business, but eh. "uh, that's why im here.", I said holding the three boxes.

I left, and went back home. I was too happy, but Kai was still there, and was under Sensei's orders to STAY there until this 'blew over'. I went to the bathroom the second I got home, and took all three. Im supposed to wait four or five minutes before I check again, but Kai being there? What was I supposed to do? I left them on the sink in one line, and prayed that he had enough sense to leave them alone!I walked out and sat up against the wall. I didn't really care where I was. I just sat looked over to me. He knew better than to mess with me in this kind of mood, but he still sat beside me. "Need something?", I said, I didn't look at him.

"No...", Kai answered.

"Okay.", I said and rested my head on me knees.

There was one of those long awkward pauses before Kai even moved. He sadly, went to the bathroom, and jumped a little when he went in. I laughed. Like a lot. "Need these? The results are in.", Kai said pulling me to the bathroom. I didn't want to move, I just let him drag me there. But I got up and checked the three tests. there were plus signs on all of them. I read the boxes. it said: _Plus= positive negative sign= negative._

"Im pregnant!", I said somewhere between angry and Fluttershy (MLP).

"Your what!", Kai said.

He took a look at each one, and looked back at me. "That's kinda sad.", Kai said.

"Yeah and no.", I said back.

"How long? I mean, uh how long you think you've been ya' know...", Kai asked.

"Im not sure, but Im guessing somewhere around six, seven weeks?", I said. Hey it was a guess.

"What are you going to do?", Kai asked.

"I have no clue... This is a moment I really wish Lloyd were here.", I teared up, an pretty much cried right there.

"Oh...", Kai glanced away, and looked back at me. "Come here.", he said.

Another hug. He's a good guy. Im glad Kai was sent instead of my dad. I'd probably killed myself by now if he was sent. I did not pull away for a while, and when I did, I could see darker streaks down Kai's ninja suit. I pulled away. "Sorry Kai.", I said trying to rub the tears off his uniform.

"Huh? No, it's alright. That's what Im here for.", Kai said with a gentle smile.

I didn't look at him. I nearly choke when a quick memory of Zane smiling back at me flashes into my mind. Kai suggests that I go to sleep, even though it's only seven thirteen. I just agree and sleep. am lucky to not have dreams of my brother, or Zane. Even if Kai is here for support, Im happy he was alive as well. He... He now had a scar across his chest, because of Kozu, m father's Stone Army General. I actualy get decent sleep that night. It was much better than just three days back. But even if that's so, im still tortured, by good memories of my family, and Zane. I remember how we reached our true potential together, and how when he found out that he was a robot. That was when I knew, that's when I knew I loved him. and then there's Lloyd. I remember seeing him as a little baby. New born and asleep in my arms. He was so pretty. so little hair on his head, blue green eyes, and soft skin. And I remember finding out he was the Green Ninja.

I try, and try and try to stop thinking about them, but it's impossible. I wonder what my brothers, and Misacko, and uncle are doing go grieve over the two. I hold my breath for a second, and I can hear Kai punch the wall. I quickly sit up. He's angry. Damn. He's good at hiding his emotions around others, but lets it out when he's alone. I quietly creep over to his room, and watch him. Wall cracked, him agingst the wall, and he's crying. Crying. I walke over, and sat by him, he jumped a little, andhe was happy to see me. I opened my arms. "You need it.", I say with an encouraging smile.

Kai takes it, and im happy to help. Even though im about to nuts myself. "It's going to get better.", I tell him. I laugh, because its what he'd told me just a few hours back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skailar's P.O.V **

Kai. He suports me, I will support him, but last time I talked to anyone but him, was about a week ago. The girl from the pharmacy does not count! So, Im planning to go see everyone else. My father not included. I Wake up in the middle of the night, and I cant fall asleep again. It's hard. My stomach hurts, and I go to the bathroom. What I see nearly kills me. Im on my period. And I was pregnant. I wake up Kai as fast as I can go, and we go to the hospital. We wait until a doctor can see me, but what really sucks is waiting for the doctor to come back!

At about one in the morning, the doctor comes back, and I am crushed to find out I've had a miscarriage. "Enough bad stuff happening to me yet?', I say angrily when Kai and I leave. "Like we both know," Kai answered, "It's going to get better, it will.", he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I swipe his hand off my shoulder. "If it's going to get better, than it shoud have already! My brother dies, than Zane, one good thing that's happened is me getting pregnant, than I find out that I had a miscarriage, and Im starting to think this is how my life is supposed to be. My destiny has never been good.", I spit back.

Kai pressed his lips together, he was angry, I could tell, and he was trying to keep his mouth shut as we drove to my home. "Well? What about everyone else!", Kai finally said. "Your not the only one feeling like this! Think of Julien, Misacko, your father!"m Kai barked angrily.

"My father? Your joking right! He killed them both, like he cares at all! It's not the first time he's done something like that. I mean, seriously! He's tried to kill me! You, Jay, suceeded with Zane and LLoyd, and even tried for my uncle!", I turned from him, I didn't want to look at him. "Ya' know, I don't want you here, you can leave when we get back.", I spat.

"But-", I didn't let him finish.

"No!", I yell "Sensei told us that if I wanted you gone, you'd go. I want you gone, and when we get back, you'll go!", I barked.

He took in a deep breathe. "Fine, suffer alone, I wont care.", Kai sapped.

"Out!", I hissed. "Get out, you can walk!", he obeyed. And he left.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

She's stubborn, she does not listen, and right now, she's acting like a total bitch! Why can't she understand that she is not the only one recovering frm this! Why is she like this! Why can't she be like any other person!

I walk home, grumbling, and hating my job. Why'd Sensei choose me? I thought. I walk/jump onto the bounty, and Im ambushed almost instantly. "Who are you!", Jay snaps loudly.

I push him off me. "It's me you idiot!", I bark back. "Kai.", I say.

"Oh. huh. Sorry.", Jay said.

"Why are you back?", Cole was with Jay.

"Skailar made me leave.", I answer.

"Why?", Jay asked.

"I don't know. She flipped out when she found out that she'd had a miscarriage, and kicked me out.", I told him.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

Who does he think he is!? Talking to me like that!? I take a deep breath after he left, and I drove on. I went home, and press, the press was there. "Damn it. It's three in the morning!", I say aloud.

One woman walks up to me, and asks: "did you really have a miscarriage."

"Yes! Now! go away!", I barked walking inside.

I slammed the door, and went to sleep. When I wake up the next morning, I wake up cold, chilled. Might be because I left the window open, and it cooled the room as the hours passed. I wake up and am making coffee (im adicted.) when I hear a knock at my door. I go and see who it is and Im surprised, im happy, and surprised. It's Nya, and Misacko. "What are you doing here?", I ask.

"We thought we should come see you.", Nya answered.

I smiled. "Come in then.", I smiled.

"I heard about what happened last night.", Misacko said quietly.

"Listen, Im sorry, but I just found out that my baby died, and I flipped, if offened Kai, Im sorry, so basicly, im sorry because I _did _offend him.", I said quiet.

"It's no problem. Kai got it. He understood, that your in pain.", Misacko answered.

"I wish, he'd been pretty mad when he left.", I said.

"It's alright. It's going to get better.", Nya said.

"You sound like Kai you know.", I smiled. "He'd always say that. Even though it didn't seem true... Oh, have you begun to plan the funerals?", I didn't want to talk of it much, but I had to know.

Misacko and Nya nodded. "Yeah.", Misacko answered.

"I've redreamd the deaths at least twelve times!", I said and I pressed my lips together tight.

"Me too.", Misacko answered.

"But I didn't know you were pregnant." Nya said.

"I didn't either for about twelve weeks.", I said.

"It's terrible that this all happened.", Misacko was about to cry. I could tell.

"Go outside there's someone waiting to see you.", Nya said.

I got up. I crossed my fingers. Thinking _Wu, let it be my uncle. _But I was off, it was the opposite. It was my father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I nearly choked. Before I can think, I scream "What are you doing here!"

Anger burned inside me, and I turned back to Misacko and Nya. "What's he doing here!", I snarl.

"You know he hates himself for what he did.", Misacko stood up.

"Oh than he and I are on the same page! Because I hate him for what he did too.", I growled.

"Skailar please...", I heard my fathers voice behind me.

"No!", I stormed over to him. "You have no say in the matter. None! So, my suggestion is you leave before this tessin, is in your stomach!", Im screaming again.

My father took two steps back. "I could... I...", my father tried to find his words, but I knew he'd never find them.  
I turned. "I could not change... I could not do what was right...", My father said.

I faced him again. "Those were the two people I was one hundred percent sure I loved... You took them away from me. It didn't just hurt me. Think of Misacko! Her only child is dead because of you! Julien! His only son is dead because of you!", I began to cry.

"Zane was a ro-", oh that made me mad.

"No!", I scream. "He was not just a robot!", I yell. By this time, Misacko, and Nya have come to the front yard. "He was my best friend! I lo", I choked a little. "I loved him! I was going to marry him! And you have ruined my life in one more way! You killed your son!", Im beginning to take shorter breaths, and soon, I wont be able to talk. "I spent years trying to get out of the underworld! just to find him... And when I was left behind, I was going to look for him. Wu found me... Kai found me, and I found a family that loved me and cared for me! Unlike you! A creature uncapable of love, and respect for life! I... I-I know... That... Now.", I have begun to gasp for breath.

I turn and run inside. I push past Nya and Misacko. And I tell them to leave. For about an hour I cry alone. Tired, and almost asleep. than I hear knocking. "Skailar. Can I come in?", it was Sensei.

I nod. But I soon figure out that he can't see. I feel stupid, and yell. "It's open.", it was obvious I was crying.

Im laying on my couch, and my uncle kneels beside me. "How are you.", he asks.

"That's a really stupid question.",Im able to say.

My uncle laughs and I smile a little. "What about Julien... Is he ok?", I ask. "It was his son that died.", I moan quietly.

"Just as you. He's doing as well as you.", My uncle said.

My eyes squinted open, and I sat up. "Why'd you come? What did Garmadon tell you?", I clear my long brown hair from my face.

"Everything.", my uncle said.

"Go figure.", I roll my eyes, and wipe my eyes.

"Hmm.", my uncle says. "I see he's lost your trust.", My uncle takes a place beside me.

"Oh I cant immagine why.", I say angry and scarcastic. "He's still evil. Skin still black, eyes red. All we ever did, was buy Ninjago time.", I say in anger.

"Very true... All I know, was that, I had chosen wrong. And my nepew is dead.", He blamed.

"No!", I correct loudly. "It's not your fault at all!", I said loudly.

"It is not over. We must still prepare. you need to come with me, and come to the Destiny's Bounty.", Wu said.

"One question.", I said.

"Yes?", my uncle asked.

"Is my dad there.", I said.

My uncle nodded. "Yeah right. Im not going back.", I scoffed.

"Please! The battle has not been won!", my uncle said.

"I know! I can live here, and train there!", I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I just agreed to come back, like live there come back. But before I left, I took a shower, put on my Ninja suit, washed my eyes, and put my hair in a braid the way Zane and Lloyd loved. I took only four things from the house not counting my tessen. A shrunken (Zane's) my pair of shoes, Lloyd's medal, and my extra ninja suit.

We left and in less than an hour, we were there, and I was training. Kai and I steered clear of one another though, but I trained easily with Jay and Cole. I can't shape-shift anymore, since the 'Final Battle', I lost that ability, and I feel limited, and mad. Im going over a few basic moves, and, I feel someone's hand on my wrist, and before I can think, or even turn my head, I am in a training battle. Jay, and Kai. "So," Jay says swinging near my head. "Why'd you kick Kai out?", he says.

"None of your business!", I growl back.

I turn to Kai. "That did you tell them?", I asked.

"Nothing...", Kai said. Then he and Jay attacked.

I push them back, and they each hit opposite walls. "What did you tell them Kai, because Im trying to fix myself.", I say.

"I know," Jay answers. "I just wan to know.", he says.

'Oh! Your so ignorant!", I groan.

"Am not!", Jay answers back.

The two come back, and I drop them to the ground. "Just stop ok? I don't want to talk about it.", I say slightly angered.

"Alright.", Kai said.

"Fine.", Jay answered.

"Looks like you have a shadow.", Kai says, and I turn to see black skin and glowing eyes. I walk away. Away from Kai, and Jay, and especially the one who is going to 'take back' Ninjago for his own evil purpose. Yeah right. I go back to the room where I feel safe, and comfortable. the room I shared with Jay, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Zane.

I lock the door behind me. Call me stubborn, but hey, my evil dad just killed my brother, and Zane. Both of them! I think back 12 weeks, when they were killed. Zane was struggling to fight Garmadon, his shurikins slightly bending under my father's strength. I barely caught that part. I tried to get up, but by the time I was standing, the sword already sliced through him like he was just air. A shutter runs up my spine, and I banish it all from my mind. I don't realize till now, that I'd been crying. I find my Ipod where I left it, and I scroll through the songs. I have my list. Zane had his, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd too. But someone defeated Kai, Jay, and Cole's lists. Leaving mine, Lloyd's, and Zane's. But I dont dare listen to songs from either of them. Only mine... Right now all I can do is stare at the wall, and try to sleep. But I unlock the door. But it's still shut. I can hear footsteps. Good size. Kai, maybe Cole. I hear a sigh in a tone that only Kai can emit. I look behind me, and yeah, there he was. Leaning against the wall. Like he was protecting me or something. For the first time in a while, I felt truly feel safe. I turn back, close my eyes, but I don't fall asleep.

For a long time I lay there, and rest. "When are you gonna be back?', Kai asked.

My eyes open. "What?", I say. I was confused. "What do you mean?", I say I sit up and look back at him.

"Your not truly here.", Kai answered. "You've been different for weeks. We miss how you used to be.", he said.

"I'll bet...", I give Kai's words a little more thought. "But give it a little thought...", I stand, and look at him. " My two best friends ever died. I got one wish, and was going to have a baby... And I lost him or her too...", Im tearing up, and I make myself stop, crying. "What if Nya died? You'd never be the same. Never. You all seem so unchanged by this all! I've seen you cry? Once? And it wasn't even tears, you punched a hole in a wall!", I let out a sharp hiss.

Kai looked away. "It's like you think we don't care. Like we didn't know they existed! We are grieving too! Your father is trying to get your damn respect back, and trying to get you to forgive him! Julien is back out in the woods, fixing Zane up, and dressing him for the funeral in three days! I don't see you there! I don't see you looking for some way to bring them back!", Kai growled in anger.

Oh I'd had it. "Damn it Kai what do you want!", I scream. "Don't you get it! I can't bring my brother back! I can't bring Zane back! If I could I would have! They'd be right here beside me if I could!", I yelled. I push Kai, and I leave.

I sprint out to the deck of the Bounty, and sit against the railing. I look up at the sky and frown. "Torture me grandfather, torture.", I spat in anger.

I look down. And again I hear footsteps. Cole this time. Thank Spinjistzu I don't think Kai could talk to me again without being seriously hurt. "What?", I say quiet.

"What happened? Between you and Kai?", Cole asked.

"Nothing. It's none of your business.", I growl.

"Sorry."

"Look, It's just... I am angry, and tired, worn to the bone, and shattered. I just don't want to talk", I say to him.

Cole gets it and he leaves. What can't Kai be like that?! But that was all too short, I just keep Kai out of my thoughts, and before I know it, Im watching clouds roll by trying to find something I can draw from them later. I don't find much, but the sky is pretty dang clear. Only thin stringy clouds are showing after a while, and I still watch, because it's soothing. But I still like to draw too.I can't think of anything, but I still go back to the room, grab my sketch pad and pencil, an go back.I lay on my back, tapping my pencil against my forehead trying to think of something. But am interrupted by Kai... SERIOUSLY! I just look at him for a while. Him! I can draw people alright, I have drawn all the ninja, each of them, each more detailed than the last. "Im sorry...", Kai said, he was reluctant, and it was insincere.

"Close enough...", I smile slightly. Ive begun drawing him, and he's not noticed. "But I should be sorry.", I say and glance up at him.

"But, you boyfriend and brother were just killed, and you just had a miscarriage.", Kai said.

"It still does not give me the right to talk to you like that.", I say, I have started on his eyes, and have just drawn the scar the goes across his eye.

"What are you drawing?", Kai bent down a little, and I his my drawing.

"really?'', Kai said. I looked on the back, I'd drawn Nya and not finished, so she looked like she had nothing on.

"What? I didn't finish!", I said.

"Bust still let me see what you were drawing.", He took the note pad from me, and stared at it for a moment.

"I didn't have anything else to do.", I said.

"No, it's really good. Scar and everything. My hair outline is even right. And my hair is kinda nuts.", Kai laughed.

"Did you just notice?", I laughed. "It's the main reason I used to make fun of you.", I said resting my head on both my arms.

"And still do.", Kai laughed, and he sat down beside me.

"Yeah... That too.", I could not tell, if I was blushing, or if my eyes were stinging, but my cheeks were red.

I smiled. I was happy for once. I took my sketch pad and pencil back, and held it to the sky, and drew. I thought I knew what was going to happen, next, but I didn't. I just thought this would repair our friendship, and we'd be slightly closer as friends. But I was waaaay off. Kai'd knelt above a few inches from my head, and I didn't think much of it. I should have. Because Kai put his arms on the ground, bent over, and kissed me.


End file.
